paoli1fandomcom-20200214-history
Paoli 1 OA Pageant
In addition to the Troop's involvement with the greater OA and the OA Pageants run by Octoraro 22, Paoli 1 operates its own unofficial OA traditions and events. These Paoli 1 OA Pageants began as simply fun yet meaningless events typically run at Horseshoe. However, over the years as the became more elaborate, these events contributed to the Troop's decision to move the OA Election and Tap Out to Horseshoe. Fake Tap Out The event that started it all. For several years before 2012 the OA members of Paoli 1 had performed midnight "Tap Outs" of scouts in camp. The scouts dress up as braves and run around in imitation of the camp-wide Tap Out as well as the Troop Tap Out from the Family Dinner. Originally the "ceremony" was performed very much like the actual Tap Out. The event was somewhat solemn and those woken up were typically Patrol Leaders. Over time the event has become more ridiculous with "candidates" being carried out of their bunks, first year scouts being picked, and sometimes the total number of "candidates" reaching well into the double digits. Now that the troop has moved its voting session and official tap out to Horseshoe, typically there will be a younger scout tap out during the week keeping the more fun and less solemn fake tap out tradition alive. Tap Out The OA Tap Out was formally moved from the Family Dinner to Horseshoe in 2012. The official camp-wide Tap Out is held at Retreat on Saturday at which time new candidates are tapped out before the entire assembled camp. An election is held earlier in the week by the Troop inconjunction with Lodge Octoraro 22 at Horseshoe to choose those candidates. In advance of the Saturday tap out, the Troop plans it's own Tap Out which is typically held the night before when the scouts are still unaware of their election. The already initiated members of the Troop plan out a swift operation in which the new candidates are awakened and assembled for a brief ceremony. (Assuming the event is not rained out as it was in 2012 when a hard cover warning blarred seconds into the tap out. Pageants With the Tap Out becoming much more serious, the Troop's OA members have wanted to maintain a bit of the fun from the fake Tap Out combined with a solemn yet uniquely Paoli 1 experience. Thus, the real nighttime Tap Out has been combined with a special Paoli 1 Pageant. The members of the Order lead the candidates to Lisle's fire circle where a story is read and acted out either before or after the actual Tap Out occurs. Each story tells a piece of the Troop's history modified into the Indian style. The stories include: The Tale of the Impossible Riddle A retelling of one particular incident at Horseshoe in 2009. The Tale of the Ideal Scout A retelling of a portion of the 2010 week at Horseshoe. The Tale of the Horseless Carriage A retelling of the first day of the 2012 encampment at Horseshoe. The Tale of the Brief Shower A retelling of a quick deluge at Horseshoe in 2013. The Tale of the Foretold Danger A retelling of the 2014 water fight at Horseshoe. The Tale of the Widowmaker A retelling of the Tuesday evening storm of 2015 at Horseshoe. Category:Order of the Arrow Category:Horseshoe